Season 2(The Greenhouse)
The second season of The Greenhouse, started on Nickelodeon Israel December 22nd 2013, with a total of 50 episodes. Season 2 finished April 8th, 2014 on Nickelodeon Israel. Premise After managing to foil the scheme of Ze'ev and his cohorts, the students of the Greenhouse are able to return to normal.After said events Mordi Rosum stepped down as Prime Minister of Israel, with Sefi Sahal taking his place. It turns out Sefi was planning to oust Louie from the Greenhouse after bad experience in the past, to which he is able to do through Louis being pushed to a dangerous activity to his students, forcing a police investigation which eventually forces him out of the Greenhouse. The client from the previous season concocts a new magnet-based plan in order to help spread a virus at an upcoming peace conference, where all of the world's leaders would be situated, allowing The Client to earn a fortune. However in the end the students of the Greenhouse, are able to foil the Client's scheme. Episodes *51-Two Flags Part 1- *52-Two Flags Part 2- *53-Pulling the Strings- *54-The Investigation- *55-One True Leader- *56-Saving the Situation-Ellali, Iftah and Daniel are trying to save the situation and are traveling to Jerusalem in order to persuade the prime minister to give up his plans. Lewis and Natalie are trying to adjust to the new situation *57-Consequences-The most difficult day in the history of the greenhouse is coming, and the children are trying to cope with its consequences. *58-Unexpected Developments-Sophie's idea leads to unexpected developments. The Ravens and Eagles take advantage of the moment to party. *59-Natalie's Secret-Natalie tries to deal with the secret she has to hide. Dina confronts a figure from the past who comes back to haunt her. Daniel and Iftach continue to fight for Ellali's heart. *60-A Surprising Novel-A series of unexpected failures disrupts daily life in the "greenhouse". A very surprising novel begins Formed. Guri visits Louis and tells him hard news. *61-Ellali's Distress-Ellali's distress is growing. Lewis tries to trace his son's footsteps. The Eagles are given a special task. *62-Photography-Marcus's replacement photographs the students of the incubator. Orna conveys a particularly challenging lesson. The prisoner The fugitive meets the mysterious man who released him from prison. *63-Romantic Picnic-Last night's events continue to preoccupy the students of the Greenhouse. Sophie is busy with a newspaper investigation. Ella-Li spends time at a romantic picnic. *64-An Unexpected Place-Alfie helps his parents move. Dina and Alona try to cheer Amy up. Iftach and Ellali meet at the site. *65-Understanding-The new basketball season opens. Ellali and Naomi deal with the new situation. New details are revealed about the magnetite. Natalie understands something *66-The Gift-Ella-Li protects thousands. Matti and Dina are investigating the new gift they received. Naomi gets a surprising guest *67-Intimate Evening-Dina tries to get out of the mess she is in. Natalie and Daniel spend an intimate evening in an unexpected place.The dangerous magnetite continues to claim victims. *68-A New Situation-The Ravens and Eagles share a special challenge on the shore of the Sea of Galilee. The prime minister is trying to deal with the worrisome information that came to him. Natalie tries to adapt to the new situation. *69-Power Failure-Ellali tries to encourage her friends. Dina and Matti try to figure out where the hidden magnetite is. Power outage brings surprising results. *70-A Mysterious Noise-The night's events continue to preoccupy Matti and Dina. The prime minister finds himself under threat. *71-Noise Source-Daniel gets a particularly tempting offer. Ellali tries to understand where the mysterious noise comes from. A guest arrives to see Naomi and Guri. *72-The Test of a Lifetime-A new teacher arrives at the greenhouse. Louis receives surprising guests. Sophie tries to find out about the novel Secret in the greenhouse. Daniel stands before the test of his life. *73-Afraid-Ela-Li finds herself again between Yiftach and Daniel.Mati and Dina are afraid that Sod will find out. Naomi asks the prime minister to reopen the meteorological site. *74-A Secret Affair-The Ravens and the Eagles have to pass a particularly difficult flash test. Iftach begins to understand what they have hidden from him. The secret affair was revealed. *75-A Surprise Discovery-The four secret partners try to unravel the mystery together. Sophie makes a surprising discovery. *76-Difficult Events-The students at the incubator are trying to cope with the difficult events. Daniel and Alfie face a tough decision. *77-Reveal-The drama outside the greenhouse building continues. Natalie reveals to her father the secret she has hidden from him. *78-A Confession-The Prime Minister receives a surprise visit. Dr. Pinto makes an important discovery. *79-The Mystery Revealed-The mystery becomes clear. Sophie is required to make a simple decision. Daniel is dealing with the new situation. The Greenhouse is again under investigation. *80-Surprise Party-Things are slowly returning to normal. Sophie is frustrated by the results of the previous night's events. The students at the Greenhouse are having a surprising party. The client's scheme is becoming clearer. *81-Instructions-The Ravens and Eagles receive a surprising instruction. Ozzie tries to get used to his new situation. Daniel finds himself in an impossible situation. *82-Stress Rise-The thrilling series of youth has taken us back to a new and exciting adventure. Tension rises, and with it rivalry, fanaticism and intrigue emerge between clubs. A dangerous enemy comes back from the past and this time, the only ones he can stop him are the future leaders that of The Greenhouse. *83-Important Confrontations-Thousands get a chance of a lifetime. The girls at the Ravens Club are facing an important confrontation. *84-Romantic Evening-Amy digests the news she has received. Daniel is planning a romantic evening. Alfie encounters new difficulties. *85-Co-Operation-The storms in the Raven Club continue. The popularity of Prime Minister Sefi ahead of the peace conference. Natalie and Sophie co-operate. *86-A Mess-Daniel and Alfie try to make fateful decisions. Amy tries to get out of the mess. Ron confesses to Sophie. *87-Head to Head-Natalie meets a surprising figure from her past. The two basketball teams are facing each other in each game. *88-Alfie's Disappointment-The crows make a surprise for their captain. Alfie was upset after the game. Ozzie tries to get back to things. *89-Momentum-Dina and Sophie confront each other. Daniel is invited to a picnic on the shores of the Sea of Galilee. The customer's scheme is gaining momentum. *90-Dina's Discovery-Lewis receives an invitation to the Peace Conference. Sophie decides to go to Jerusalem. Dina makes a surprising discovery. *91-Everything-Alfie and Daniel talk about everything. A surprising guest comes to visit Lewis. Guri gets a new job offer. *92-The New Mystery-Another stormy night passes over the greenhouse. Natalie and Dina try to figure out the new mystery. Amy and Sophie confront each other. *93-Daniel's Confession-Daniel confesses to Natalie. Matthew and Dina decipher the cause of the mysterious disease. Amy decides to find out the truth. *94-The Fateful Confrontation-The trio arrives at a fateful confrontation at the convalescent home. Preparations for the peace conference are gathering momentum. *95-A Call for Help-The children find shelter in an unexpected place. Ron is planning revenge. Daniel tries to call for help. *96-An Impossible Situation-The gang finds itself in an impossible situation. Daniel gets help from an unexpected place. Dina accepts fatal decision. *97-Countdown-The countdown to the fatal plot begins. Matty and Dina's plans go awry. *98-The Plot-Tension increases. The Peace Conference opened. The group manages to decipher the client's plot *99-A Surprising Climax-The plot reaches its surprising climax *100-A Surprise Ending- Category:Seasons Category:Original Seasons Category:Season 2